cawozyfandomcom-20200215-history
Recipes
The following list shows all cookable recipes currently existing in Cafè World in alphabetical order. Note that many recipes can either be dishes you can only unlock through the completion of goals or catering orders or are special recipes only unlockable for a limited time - thus aren't available in the game anymore for those who have missed the opportunity to get them. Follow the links for more detailed information about a certain dish. # *40 oz Steak A *Angel Fruit Cake *Angel Slices *Anniversary Cake *Artichoke Dip *Asparagus Almondine *Atomic Buffalo Wings *Avocado Roll B *Baby-Rack Ribs *Bacon and Eggs *Bacon Cheeseburger *Bacon Wrapped Scallops *Baked Ham *Baked Potatoes *Ballpark Meal *Banana Bread *Banana Nut Muffin *Basil Finger Sandwiches *Basic Crudites *BBQ Chicken *BBQ Chicken Pizza *BBQ Corn *Beef Bourguignon *Beef Skewers *Beef Wellington *Belgian Waffles *Birthday Cake *Birthday Cupcakes *Biscotti *Biscuits and Gravy *Biscuits of Tomorrow *Black Forest Ham, Egg & Cheese *Blood Sausage *Boerewors Pap en Sous *Book Party Platter *Bountiful Breakfast *Bread Pudding *Breakfast in Bed *Breakfast Sandwich *Broiled Rainbow Trout *Bruschetta *Bubbling Brew *Buttered Mussels *Buttermilk Pancakes C *California Sushi Roll *Camper Cookies *Caramel Apples *Caramel Corn *Carrot Cake *Caterpillar Roll *Chashu Ramen *Cheese Fondue *Cheesy Tuna Casserole *Chef Piero's Special *Chef's Salad *Cherry Meringue Pie *Chicken Adobo *Chicken and Forty Cloves *Chicken Fingers *Chicken Gyro and Fries *Chicken Long Rice *Chicken Pot Pie *Chicken Salad Wrap *Chicken Vindaloo *Chili Cheeseburger *Chinese Candy Box *Chips and Guacamole *Choco-Scotch Clusters *Chocolate Art *Chocolate Caramels *Chocolate Cream Pie *Chocolate Crepe *Chocolate Pecan Pie *Clubhouse Sandwich *Cocktail Weenies *Coffee Cake *Collard Greens and Bacon *Confit de Canard *Coq Au Vin *Corndog *Corned Beef *Corned Beef and Cabbage *Corn Flake Chicken *Country Pate *Crab Spring Roll *Crackling Peking Duck *Cranberry Casserole *Creamy Corn Soup *Creme Brulee *Creme Fraiche Caviar *Croque Monsieur D *Deep Fried Candy Bar *Deep Fried Chicken *Deep Fried Ice Cream *Deep Fried Sushi *Deep Fried Turkey *Delicious Chocolate Cake *Deluxe Breakfast Melt *Dino Drumstick *Duck La Orange E *Egg Hunt Carrot Cake *Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies *Eggplant Sandwich *Eggs Benedict *Eggy in a Basket *Escargot *Espresso Cream Sables F *Falafel *Fancy Schmancy Pizza *Feijoada *Fiery Fish Tacos *Finger Sandwiches *Fish n Chips *Fish Sticks *Four Bean Chili *French Onion Soup *Fruit and Jelly Mold *Fugu *Funnel Cake G *Garlic Artichoke Pizza *Gem Cake *Giant Dino Egg *Ginger Plum Pork Chops *Gingerbread House *Gingerbread Spoon Cake *Gnocchi alla Romana *Graduation Cake *Grandma's Chili *Grandma's Famous Meatloaf *Grand Tandoori Chicken *Green Pepper Pizza *Grilled Cheese Sandwich H *Ham & Egg Sandwich *Ham and Potato Soup *Haupia *Herbed Halibut *Homemade Almond Toffee *Homemade Energy Bar *Homestyle Pot Roast *Hotdog and Garlic Fries *Hush Puppies I *Ice Cream Sundae *Impossible Quiche *In Flight Meal *Irish Stew J *Jammin' Jelly Donuts *Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail K *Kabayaki *King Crab Bisque *Kung Pao Stir Fry L *Lau Lau *Lavish Lamb Curry *Lemon Butter Lobster *Loco Moco *Lomi Lomi Salmon *Love Cake *Lox Bagel M *Macaroni and Cheese *Meat Craver's Pizza *Mike's Mystical Pizza *Milk and Cookies *Milk Chocolate Bunny *Mince Tartlets *Mini Crab Cakes *Mocha Truffles *Mother's Day Feast *Mystical Pizza N *New Orleans Gumbo *Nut Crusted Lake Trout O *Olde Turkey Leg *Onion Rings *Osso Bucco *Overstuffed Peppers *Oyster Shooter P *Pancit and Lumpia *Panna Cotta *Parisian Baguette *Pasta e Fagioli *Pastilla *Peach Cobbler *Peach Pie a la Mode *Pepperoni Pizza *Perfect Tuna Casserole *Philly Cheesesteak *Pineapple and Ham Pizza *Pinwheel Sandwiches *Pita and Dolmas *Pizza Margherita *Powdered French Toast *Pulled Pork *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Stew R *Rack of Lamb *Rackasaurus Ribs *Ranch Beans *Raspberry Cheesecake *Ratatouille *Red Burrito *Red Velvet Cake *Rhubarb Betty *Rice Pudding *Romantic Brownie Sundae *Royal Feast S *Salmon Rillettes *Sausage Deep Dish Pizza *Sausage Lasagna *Sauteed Turbot *Savory Stuffed Turkey *Seafood Paella *Seventies Cake *Shanghai Dumplings *Short Bread Cookies *Shrimp Fajitas *Shu Mai Dumplings *Sirius Sorbet *Sixties Cake *Skillet Corn Bread *Sliced Potatoes au Gratin *Smoked Salmon Latkes *Smoked Sole Fish *Snack Platter *Snowflake Cake *Soft Boiled Egg *Spaghetti and Meatballs *Spicy Devil Eggs *Spicy Tuna Roll *Spinach Souffle *Spitfire Roasted Chicken *Stardust Stew *Steak Dinner *Sticky Buns *Stuffed Mushrooms *Summer Fruit Cake *Summer Jambalaya *Sunrise Subway Melt *Super Chunk Fruit Salad *Sushi Boat *Sushi Spread *Sweet Dinner Rolls *Sweet Potato Pancakes *Sweet Potato Souffle *Sweet Pulled Pork T *Tangy BBQ Chicken *Tempura Udon *Tikka Masala Kabobs *Tiramisu *Toaster Pastries *Tofu Veggie Skewers *Tony's Classic Pizza *Tostada de Carne Asada *Triple Berry Cheesecake *Truffled Popcorn *Tuna Melt U *Unbirthday Cake *Uni V *Vampire Staked Steak *Vegas Buffet *Vegetable Minestrone *Vegetarian Chili *Vegetarian Tamales *Veggie Calzone *Veggie Lasagna *Veggie Sushi *Voodoo Chicken Salad W *Waldorf Salad *Walnut Caramel Brownies *Wedding Cake *White Radish Cake *White Truffles X *X's and O's Cookies Z *Zynga Dog Cake